Her New Home
by messersmontana
Summary: This is still a Zane and Jo story, but I just wanted to show how I thought Jo felt about Jack's offer to let her stay with him and SARAH.


Her New Home

I thought it would be nice to have a little more added to the episode The Story of 02. Jo is grateful to have a friend like Jack Carter. He's great at listening to her problems. If she had to lose her home, at least she knew that she'd always be welcome in his home.

This is still a Zane and Jo story, but I just wanted to show how I thought Jo felt about Jack's offer to let her stay with him and SARAH.

I own nothing in this story, except for the idea of the story itself.

I dedicate this story to EJ and Cassie, two of my very good friends who support me no matter how bad my story idea ends up being. LOL

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo finished putting her thin gs away in Carter's guest room. She was still upset that Larry's rocket blew her house up, but this was nice and she was happy that Carter had asked her to stay there. She was lucky to have a great friend like him.

Well, it was time to leave her new room and go see what Carter was up to. She got downstairs and found him sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game and drinking a beer. "Hey Carter, I wanna thank you again for this."

He looked up at her and smiled. "You're more than welcome Jo. Grab a beer and have a seat. SARAH recorded the game today and promised not to tell me the final score or who won." He told her.

"That's right Sheriff Carter, I did promise." SARAH said.

"Okay SARAH, you can shut down for the night." Jack replied.

Jo laughed for the first time since she found out about her house. "I'll be right back, that beer sounds perfect right about now." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Jack paused the game and followed her into the kitchen to get himself another beer. "If you haven't had dinner yet, SARAH made enough for both of us. I already ate, but there is left overs in the fridge. I want you to feel right at home here Jo. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Jo smiled at him. "Thanks Carter. I don't mean to be a bother, I just seem to be having a rough time in this Eureka."

He actually did something she'd never expect him to do, he enfolded her in a hug. She let him hug her for a minute, but then pulled back. "As nice as that feels and I've needed a hug lately, if you don't stop that Carter, I'll start crying and don't think I'll be able to stop."

"It's okay to cry sometimes Jo." He said as he released her.

"Not for me Carter, it's not in me to just cry." She replied. She grabbed her beer and headed for the living room.

Jack followed her and waited until they were both seated before he asked her anything else. "So, I hear that you worked with Zane and actually got his name cleared."

"The Zane I knew had good in him. I really that there might be some good in this Zane too. I told Allison that and I believe it in here." She said as she pointed to her heart.

"I hope that you're right Jo, I really don't want to keep watching as Zane hurts you. You're my friend and the best deputy I've ever had. I'll throw Zane in jail and throw the key away if he hurts like he did when the ice crystals were in him."He promised.

"No you won't Carter. I know you well enough to know that you won't throw anyone in jail unless they break the law. And, breaking me heart isn't breaking the law.: She said.

He laughed. "True, but it doesn't mean I won't want to do it. So, how was it working with Zane all day?"

"Some of it was hard, but some of it was good too. In my car, he was almost like my Zane. He even started to tell me that he got some kind of feeling about me before we both passed out." She explained.

"Bad timing. Well hopefully he'll get another chance to tell you what kind of feeling he has about you." He suggested.

"I really hope so Carter." She said as she stood. "Listen, I'm beat after the day I had. Can I take a rain check on the game?" She asked him.

"Oh, sure Jo, I hope that you're able to get some sleep tonight in the guest room. I'll see you in the morning." He replied as she left him sitting there, alone in the living room.

"Night Carter." She said as she headed upstairs. Once in her room, Jo prayed that he was right. She hoped that Zane did have feelings about her and that they were good feelings. If they were stuck here in this time line and never getting back to their Eureka and her Zane, then it was time for her to move on and hopefully that would be with this Zane. This is what she thought of as she fell asleep.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

So, I hope you enjoyed this one, it was actually written before Jo Jo, but I wanted to post that one before I finished writing this one. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
